


Iron Man

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain is the first thing he's aware of as he floats at the edge of consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentERA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentERA/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

Pain is the first thing he’s aware of as he floats at the edge of consciousness; then comes a faint pressure on his left hand.

“Hey, man – can you hear me?”

It takes him a moment to force his eyelids open, so that he can finally meet Rigsby’s worried gaze.

“What happened?” he croaks at last, his voice barely recognizable to his own ears.

“Suspect shot you, and you fell down the stairs.”

“No kidding,” he says, and that’s when his deadpan sense of humor takes over. “Please, tell me that you’ve not been holding my hand the whole time.”


End file.
